


"Tell Me I'm Wrong."

by Hollenka99



Series: Jumbled AU [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: A bit of domestic fluff with Jackie and Marvin.Based on the prompt 'tell me I'm wrong' which badlypostedeverything requested on Tumblr and post that gets mentioned in the fic.
Relationships: Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent
Series: Jumbled AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759702
Kudos: 1





	"Tell Me I'm Wrong."

It starts off as a regular morning. Bread is placed in the toaster, cereal is mixed with milk in a bowl and Indie lingers by their feet. Marvin scrolls through whatever webpage is on his phone without much thought as Jackie does his best not to limit the quantity of jam on his fingers. An unexpected burst of laughter from across the table startles him.

“You… okay?”  
“Oh yeah, definitely. Here, look at this. This is you. I dare you to tell me I’m wrong.”

Jackie takes the phone as it is handed to him. He inspects the post. It is comprised of one line that reads ‘oh? my sexuality? it’s *80s music blaring*’.

“Shut up. Part of it is also the 70s.”  
“Nothing good comes from the 70s.”  
Jackie flicks the crumbs stuck to his fingers towards Marvin, feigning offense. “You take that back! The Sex Pistols and part of Queen’s career were in the 70s.”  
“Sure.”

As Jackie washes the dishes, he further contemplates the statement from Marvin’s phone.

“Actually, no. I’d say my sexuality is Freddie singing Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy. That or Brian’s solo at the end of We Will Rock You.”  
“Of course it is.” Marvin giggles, shaking his head. While dumping his bowl into the sink, he leans closer to his partner’s ear. “How about you prove it and plan a fancy dinner date.”  
“Oh, piss off.” Jackie lightly shoves his boyfriend with his elbow.  
“Or maybe just head to the shops and buy some treats from the bakery section. I’d die for those cinnamon rolls they do at Tesco.”  
“You got it.”

The day progresses typically with Marvin heading off as Cat in the early afternoon. Jackie takes advantage of this to sneak out the apartment. Upon returning from his side job, the superhero discovers a cinnamon roll waiting for him in the kitchen. He peeks at the living room and spies an opportunity when he notices his boyfriend absentmindedly watching television at the end of the sofa. Treat in his hold, he flops down so his head rested on Jackie’s lap. The drummer tenses in surprise for a moment before cocking an eyebrow.

“Uh, hello.”  
“Hi.” A large bite followed by a grin. “Hmm, I was right. Love is stored in the Tesco cinnamon roll.”  
Jackie snickered. “If you say so.”

A peck on the forehead later, they watch the banal daytime programme Jackie had been staving boredom with, together roasting the events in front of them every now and again.


End file.
